My Best Friend's Heart
by Nueva Yui Maxwell
Summary: Hilde broke up with Duo, leaving him deeply hurt and depressed. In an attempt to cheer him up, Heero decides to bring back someone from Duo's past. Will it work? (rating for future chapters) Duo/OC (non-yaoi) PLEASE R/R!!!!**status: chap 3 up**
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own Kiara McSullivan and Bruce Oakley characters. Don't sue me, I'm a very poor student!

AN: This is situated in AC 202. This is a Duo/OC pairing. I apologize to all Hilde fans out there, but in this fic she's the bad girl. Please don't kill me ^_^;

R/R, please, and don't flame me.

My best friend's heart

Prologue

**Knock knock** 

"Please come in."

Lady Une looked up from her computer as she saw Heero coming in her office.

"Preventer Yui, how can I help you?"

"I wanted to ask you if you already have chosen someone for the training mission on L2 colony?"

Lady Une lifted an eyebrow in surprise.

"Why? You want to do it? But I thought you were happy to be Miss Relena's personal bodyguard…"

"Actually, I am. I was just wandering if you could send Preventer Maxwell. He could be a good candidate. And I personally think he should go away for a while…"

"He's not getting any better, is he?"

Heero sighted and shaked his head. He sat down in front of Lady Une's desk with a sad look on his face. Last month, Hilde broke up with Duo, leaving him deeply hurt. The pilots tried to cheer him up, with no success: none of them were used to cheering people up, that was Duo's job.

Heero looked up in Lady Une's eyes:

"I think it will be easier for him to heal if he's away from Hilde. Seeing and working with her everyday is very difficult for him…I've never saw him so sad…he even stopped teasing Wufei…THIS is a big sign of depression…"

"Hum…I guess you're right. You know him better then me. It's settle then, he's going to do the training mission on L2. Hopefully, these 6 months without Hilde will do him only good."

"Thank you Lady Une" said Heero while living the office.

****************************************************

Nue-chan: Yeah! This is my first fanfic, so please be nice in your review! ^_~

Hee-chan: I feel a little (big!) bit OOC…**death glare**

Nue-chan: Well, you can't always be cold and untalkative…

***Nue-chan hides from all Hee-chan fans behind her stuffed Pikachu***

Nue-chan: ***sweatdrops*** Sorry…

Nue-chan: Thanks to Purr and Teddy-chan (my boyfriend) for reviewing my fanfics!!! Go read Purr fics, they're awesome!!! And please, REVIEW!!!


	2. Welcome Back!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own Kiara McSullivan and Bruce Oakley characters. Don't sue, I'm a very poor student!

AN: This is situated in AC 202. This is a Duo/OC pairing. I apologize to all Hilde fans out there, but in this fic she's the bad girl. Please don't kill me ^.^;

AN2: I changed a couple of things in both the prologue and the first chapter, due to a review from my friend. Ah yeah! And the rating is for future chapter. Enjoy! 

R/R, please, and don't flame me.

My best friend's heart

Chapter 1: Welcome Back!

Kiara looked around, in search of a honey blond hair head and blue eyes, in a crowd of travellers.

"Kiara!!! Here!!!" waved a excited Relena.

Kiara looked towards the scream, just in time to catch Relena in her arms.

"Relena! I'm so glad to see you! I've missed you so much!"

The Vice-Foreign Minister took a step back to look at her good friend. Her mid-long dark blond hair had several streaks of blue in it, and her hazelnut eyes were filled with sparkles. They were the same height, but Kiara was a bit slimmer than Relena. They hugged each other until someone tapped on Kiara's shoulder. She turned her head to see a smiling Quatre.

"Q-man!"

Kiara jumped into Quatre's arms, making him blushed. Kiara looked at his red face and laughted.

"Still having trouble with a girl's affection, huh?" she said, pinching his right cheek.

"Hn…How...how was university?"

"Nah! Don't talk about it! Awfully hard!" Kiara answered with a wink, making Quatre blushed even more.

"Luckily, most of the guys were cute!" she continued while giving a wink to Relena.

The two girls started to laugh as Quatre shaked his head in despair.

"Come Kiara, I'm sure you're very hungry after all this travelling. I've made reservation at your favorite restaurant."

"All right! Are you coming Q-man?"

"No, I'm sorry, but I still have some unfinished paperwork to do. I'll see you around!" he said as he left the two girls.

"I'm pretty sure he left us because he's afraid to go out with two beautiful girls like us!" said Kiara while she grabbed Relena's arm and dragged her out of the spaceport.

**************************************************

When Heero came back from his lunch break, he noticed that he had a new vidphone message. He opened it and saw Duo's smiling face:

"Hi old buddy! I just wanted to tell you that the training mission is over and I'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

Duo's gaze turned serious as he continued:

"If you're still worried about me, I'm fine…And don't send me to the end of the universe for my next mission. I miss teasing Wufei!!! Tell him that I've accumulated 6 months of energy and tricks specially designed for him! Don't forget to send someone to the spaceport for me! Ja ne!"

As the screen turned black, Heero smiled to himself. It's going to be good to have the old Duo back. Even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, not even to Relena, he missed the American pilot and his endless chat, and found out that seeing Duo depressed was the last thing he wanted to see again. 'And Relena just brought back from the spaceport the perfect element to cheer him up' he thought with an evil smirk.

**************************************************

Inside a greasy Chinese restaurant, the two girls were chatting joyfully. But Kiara could feel that her good friend was hiding something from her. And suddenly Kiara figured it out: they talked about everyone except for Duo and Hilde, though Kiara was their best friend and matchmaker.

"So, how's my favorite couple?"

"Oh! We're good…we are thinking of getting married in a year or two…"

Kiara took Relena's hand into hers and look deeply in her blue eyes.

"Relena, you know who I meant… You're hiding something from me…And I bet it concerns Duo and Hilde…"

Relana sighted and looked down.

"Yeah… I guess I'm not very good at hiding secrets. Maybe I should ask Heero to teach me" she said with a fainted smile. "About 7 months ago, Hilde broke up with Duo… It was very hard for him… Heero arranged a mission on the L2 colony, hoping it'll help Duo to deal with that." Relena looked up to see a Kiara lost in her thoughts. Her eyes were filled with sadness and worries.

"Why… Did she said why?"

"She said she fell in love with another Preventer. A Rookie like Wufei said…"

"I… I don't understand…we worked so hard to help them overcome their differences…I worked so hard… Can't she see how Duo's a great guy?"

Kiara blinked back her tears. 'Why can't at least one of us be happy?' she wondered, playing with a wristbands.

"How is he?"

"Well, last time Heero talked to him, the mission was so far a success, and he was about to be on his way back. But his eyes are still filled with sorrow…". Relena tightened her grip around Kiara's hands. "You're gonna help us to cheer him up, will you?" she asked, her voice full of hope. Her question brought back Kiara's smile:

"Yeah…anytime…that's what friend are for!"

"Good! Would you like to come at the Preventers' HQ? I can give you the grand tour, before you start working."

"Sounds great!"

Then the customers' ears were relieved as the two giggling girls left the restaurant.

**************************************************

"And here is the lab where you're gonna work."

The girls had passed most of the afternoon wondering around the Preventers' HQ. Since the Mariemaia "breakout", the government had invested millions of dollars on the Preventer department. Now, the department had a facility on every colony, and the HQ on Earth had it's own academy, dorms and labs. Brussels had grown out like a "university" town, since most of the people living there were working at the HQ or providing services to them.

Their final destination was the medical laboratory that just hired Kiara, for a research on infant diseases. Relena, followed by an amazed Kiara, walked towards a woman in her mid 20's, with blue eyes and brown hair arranged in two braids.

"Doctor Po, this is Kiara McSullivan, your new lab team leader" Relena said to the woman.

"It's an honor to work for you, Doctor Po. I heard great things about you at the university" said Kiara, reaching to shake the lady's hand.

"My! Thank you! And call me Sally. Relena told me that you are one of the best in your field of study."

Kiara nodded and blushed at the compliment: she had no idea Relena followed her university's career. True, she was one of the top researchers back at the university.

"You better behave well onna. She doesn't look like it, but she bites pretty hard."

Kiara turned her head to see a young Chinese Preventer wearing a smile of disdain on his face.

"Hum…you must be Wu-man."

"Hn…and you must know Maxwell."

"I'm Kiara McSullivan. Duo told me everything about you. He sure has funny stories about you!!!"

"That damn braided baka…"growled Wufei while storming out of the lab

"I guess that was Chang Wufei. How do you manage to live with a man like that?" asked Kiara to Sally.

"Oh, you know, despite his primitive manners towards women, he's a very kind and sensitive person. But how come you know Preventer Maxwell?"

"I went to the Sanq Kindom Academy after the war. I was in the same year and dorm than Relena, Heero, Duo, Hilde and Quatre. I guess you could say that we were inseparable. And we kept in touch after I left for university."

"Excuse me Miss Relena?"

The three women turned towards a young Preventer, half bowed.

"Yes?"

"Preventer Yui sent you this message", the young man said, presenting a letter to the Vice-Foreign Minister. Relena opened it, read it and smiled at Kiara as she folded it.

"Looks like the whole gang will be reunited again. Trowa's circus is in town, and Duo's coming back tomorrow from his mission on L2."

The grin on Kiara's face widened.

"Great! I guess my first mission will be to pick my ol'buddy up!"

"Not without all of us", said Sally, putting a hand on Kiara's shoulder. "It's gonna be good to have the braided baka back…"

**************************************************

To be continued in Chapter 2: Confrontation (coming very soon)

Nue-chan: Please!!! REVIEW!!!***blows kisses and hugs to all her reviewers***


	3. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own Kiara McSullivan and Bruce Oakley characters. Don't sue, I'm a very poor student!

AN: This is situated in AC 202. This is a Duo/OC pairing. I apologize to all Hilde fans out there, but in this fic she's the bad girl. Please don't kill me ^.^;

R/R, please.

My best friend's heart

Chapter 2: Confrontation

"Onna, I can't believe you dragged me here…I don't want to greet Maxwell back…I didn't miss him at all…" whined Wufei.

Sally smiled at him, because she knew that Wufei had missed the DeathScythe's pilot, but he had too much pride to admit it. Relena looked up at the arrival panel:

"His shuttle is on time…"

"When does it land?" asked an excited Kiara.

"In half an hour."

"Arg! It's sounds like forever!"

Kiara couldn't wait any longer to see her old friend. Four years had passed since she last saw him. She suddenly wondered if she'd be able to recognize him. 'I hope he didn't cut his braid…It makes him look so sexy…' she thought with a smile.

"Hey guys! Wait for us!"

The G-gang turned their heads to the scream, and saw Hilde dragging a handsome young man.

"Oh no…" whispered a annoyed Wufei, hiding his face in his hands, "the Rookie…"

Kiara's glare suddenly turned cold, as Hilde joined the group.

"Hi! Hey! Nice to see you again Kiara! How have you been?" asked Hilde, hugging a stoic Kiara. "Everyone, this is my new boyfriend Bruce Oakley."

Bruce shyly waved his hand to a very cold crowd. Kiara then took a step forward to Hilde.

"How dare you show up!" she raged.

"Huh? I thought that Duo would be happy to see me…"

"You don't get it, don't you… He went away to heal from all the pain you've caused. It may have been a long time, but I'm sure he's still sensitive about you."

"What? I thought he went to L2 to check on his business… That's what he told me…"

"Well, that wasn't all the truth. I can't believe how inconsiderate you are…" Kiara's eye narrowed with anger, "…you always liked to make him suffer… Don't you think he suffered enough during the war? Is that how you could keep him under your control? By playing with his tender heart and make him believe that you were the one hurt?" snapped Kiara. As soon as she closed her mouth, she felt the bite of the back of Bruce's hand on her cheek. Lost in anger, she made a move to punch back Bruce, but Heero caught her arms behind her, while Wufei grabbed Bruce.

"How dare you…" she looked back at Hilde with a smirk: "So you can't defend yourself…how pitiful…"

Then, without any warning, Hilde punched Kiara. The last one freed herself from Heero's grip, and wiped her bloody mouth.

"Nice punch…"

Surprised by her own violence, Hilde took a step back and looked down.

"I'm…I'm sorry…"

"Oh! Don't be…It just shows how cruel you can be… What a evil pair you two make", Kiara said, looking at the new couple. "Good luck in your future…and Hilde…"

The black haired girl looked up in shame:"…don't count on me to save this couple…"

Shaking, Kiara turned and left the silent crowd before anyone could see her eyes filling up with tears.

"Hey guys! What a nice surprise! You all came to pick me up!"

The G-gang turned towards the voice, to see Duo, puzzled by their face's expressions.

"Hey! Aren't you happy to see me? Huh…Did someone died? You all look…huh…weird…"

Not wanting to spoil more this "supposed to be" happy moment, Heero smile and took Duo in his arms.

"Glad to see you got your old attitude back…" he said in a monotone tone.

Surprised by Heero's attitude, Duo hugged him back carefully, fearing some weird trick from the Zero's pilot. He then took a very happy Relena in his arms and whispered in her ears: "Be careful 'Lena, I think the Zero system finally messed up with Heero's mind…" and making Relena giggled.

"He's just happy to see you…"

"Yeah I know…that's the problem…" he replied with a wink.

Duo then turned to a "trying to be" stoic Wufei with a very amused Sally, and a smiling Quatre. His gaze finally stopped on Hilde and Bruce. He felt his heart pinched as he noticed that they were holding hands, but too pride to show his hurt feelings, his lips drew the prettiest smile they could.

"Hi Hilde! How are you?" he finally spoke. But his sight suddenly caught through a window a mass of blond and blue hair under a motorcycle helmet, and a slender body half bent over a sport bike that left the parking with a trail of dust. He knew only one person who could match that sight. 'Kiara…'

Heero noticed the Duo's dreamy glare and followed it to see Kiara jumping on her bike and leaving the parking. The Perfect Soldier couldn't stop the smile that reached his lips. His plan seemed to be working almost perfectly…

**************************************************

Hurt by Hilde's attitude and by the fact that she couldn't greet back Duo, Kiara took a long ride on her motorcycle to calm herself down before heading back to her hotel room. Once in her room, she threw herself on her bed.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it…" she cursed aloud, while punching her pillow. Then she let herself fall down on her back, fought back her tears as she looked at the ceiling. She turned her head towards the night table by her bed, and her sight stopped at a picture of the "once so happy" couple. Feeling a wave of anger coming, she picked up the frame and threw it with all her might into a dark corner of her room.

"Hey! Be careful with that, you could hurt someone…"

Suddenly afraid, Kiara grabbed her gun and pointed it towards the dark corner.

"Who's there?"

"Whoo…calm down babe…I just dropped by to say hi!"

Kiara lowered the gun and smiled as she recognized the voice. From the darkness stepped out a very handsome man with amused cobalt blue eyes and long chestnut brown hair, braided on his back and down to his butt. He was wearing black pants and a black shirt with a minister collar. On his well-developed chest was shinning a sliver chain with 2 pendants: a silver cross and a scythe with an amethyst blade that matches his eye's color. His face was enlightened by a smile that could melt the coldest heart in the universe. Overwhelmed with joy, Kiara jumped into Duo's arms.

"Duo-chan!"

Duo smiled at Kiara, and kissed her forehead. He gently brushed her soft hair:

"It's good to see you Koneko. How have you been?"

The self-proclaimed Shinigami looked down in Kiara's eyes to see a quick flash of sorrow in her hazelnut orbs, making him frown.

"Great! I'm so glad I finally finished school!" Kiara lied while stepping back from Duo's arms. The braided pilot then took the opportunity to take a good look at the young woman. She was even more beautiful that he remembered. He took her hand and led her to sit on the bed with him. As he gently caressed her knuckles with his thumb, Kiara smiled, recalling how their closeness had always been an issue between him and Hilde. She snapped back to reality when she felt something cold against her bruised cheek. Taking the bag of ice from Duo's hand, she looked down at the floor.

"Sorry I wasn't at the spaceport…"

"It's ok, Heero told me what happened…Does it hurts?"

"Only when I touched it. Is it swollen?"

"A little bit, but with ice, I'm sure it's gonna disappear."

"I'm very sorry for what happened between you and Hilde…Must have been hard…"

"Hn… It's in the past…"

Kiara looked up to see a shade of sorrow in the DeathScythe's pilot's eyes. Once again, she felt a wave of anger against Hilde. 'How could she do that to him?' Pushing her hateful thoughts to the back of her mind, she tenderly brushed his bangs form his forehead and meet his gaze. Her heart pounded harder: she had always loved to lose herself in those violet pools. But for the first time since they've meet, both of them looked away as a rush of blood reached their cheeks. Fate saved them both from embarrassment as Kiara's vidphone rang. She picked up to see Quatre's gentle smile.

"Q-man!"

"Hi Kiara…Hope I'm not interrupting anything…"

"No, no… We were…I was…"

"We were catching with each other" said Duo over her shoulder.

"Oh hi Duo! I didn't thought you were still there. Anyway, Relena wanted to know if both of you wanted to go out tonight…you know…to celebrate our reunion… There is a bar that just open in the Preventers' HQ. We heard that's a pretty good place to go. Everyone is gonna be there, even Trowa and Wufei."

"In that case, we'll be there for sure!" answered Duo.

"Great! I guess I'll see you there, Kiara. Duo, dinner will be served in half an hour, if you're hungry…"

Then the vidphone screen turned black.

"All right! A night out…just like the old time…but this time you'll be able to meet everyone. Be sure to look your best…though you'd look perfect in your birthday suit!" said braided pilot with a wink. 

"Duo!" shouted a very blushed Kiara. "Now out, so I can prepare myself…"

"But…it's only 6PM…"

"I know…but…you know…I'm a girl…and I don't know what to wear…so it's going to take time…"

"Girls…" Duo sighted before being pushed out of Kiara's room.

**************************************************

TBC in chapter 3: One night out…

Drinking game, dancing, and secrets to be revealed…

Nue-chan: I'd like to thank Teddy-chan, Mark and Talon for their reviews and encouragement. Thanks to Purr-chan for giving the courage to post my fanfics.

Nue-chan: At last, for all the writers and GW fans in the world, please go read Lady Grelyn's "Please Flame Responsibly", along with the reviews, so we can end the war raging between yaoi and non-yaoi writers. Personally, I don't write yaoi, but I've read very good yaoi stories and respect the views of their authors/authoresses, and wish that every one and each of us could get along, even if we have different opinions. So, if you want to flame me, feel free to do so, but do it responsibly. There is no point of flaming someone about their personal opinions.

Nue-chan:**sweet sweet puppy eyes** Please REVIEW!!! Thanks!


	4. One night out (part 1)

Gomen nasai minna!!  I know it took SO long to update this fic, but I was pretty busy in the last month.  I hope you forgive me!

I want to say thanks to: **marc262** (how was your trip??), **Andrew Joshua Talon** (thanks for the Duo-bot, Happy New year to you too and I really hope you're not too OOC ^_~), **Teddy-chan** (thanks for your support and your unconditional love), **Purr** (loved?  I worship your writing skills! ^_^;), **Fallen phoenix**, **Potatogirl** (I hope my language is not too offensive!), **Raijra** and **Duo's ONLY Chick** (yes French is my first language).

Thanks for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own Kiara McSullivan and Bruce Oakley characters.  Don't sue me, I'm a very poor student!  And guess what?  I obviously don't own Talon or Musey. 

AN: This is situated in AC 202.  This is a Duo/OC pairing.  I apologize to all Hilde fans out there, but in this fic she's the bad girl.  Please don't kill me ^.^;

R/R, please.

AN2: About the rating of this fic, well there will be adult situations, mild swearing and mild violence.  I rated R because I don't want to have any troubles.  I guess it's a mild R ^_~ 

AN3: Ok, I know that Heero looks a bit OOC.  Just think that being with Relena made him more human.  I believe that's what would have really happened.

My best friend's heart

Chapter 3 : One night out (part 1)

"Wow Kiara!  You look gorgeous!" shouted Relena when Kiara finally joined them in the bar.  Heero smiled and nodded in approval, while Trowa was closing Duo's mouth.  Kiara was wearing a midnight blue tank top , fully opened in the back and slightly opened in the front, revealing the creamy skin of her hard stomach.  Her belly button was pierced and adorned a diamond in a shape of a flower.  Low on her waist hung black leather pants, and Kiara had put her hair up, leaving only her blue streaks down.  A diamond in a shape of a cross as a pendant and black leather bandwrists completed her outfit.  Smiling at Kiara, Quatre stood up and decided to make the last presentations.

"Kiara, this is Trowa Barton, his sister Catherine Bloom and this is Dorothy Catalonia."  As he was speaking, a young man with brown unibanged hair and emerald eyes, a curly red haired woman with sparkly blue eyes and another woman with very long light blond hair and kind cerulean blue eyes looked up and smiled back at her.

"Very nice to meet you all", Kiara said while grabbing a chair.

"May I take your orders?"

Duo was about to speak when he saw Kiara gasped and turned towards the voice.  Her hazelnut eyes opened wide as she stood up and hugged the server.

"Talon!"

Duo raised a eyebrow in total puzzlement: he didn't remember a 'Talon' from high school, and judging by the fact that 'Talon' was hugging back Kiara, he would have remember him.

"How are you?  What are you doing here?"

"Err...  Well, I'm the owner of the bar...My father gave it to me after he retired.  So I reopened it and I'm the manager.  It's good business, you wouldn't believe how Preventers can drink.  They are as bad as university students!" answered the messy brown haired man.

"Well, you know you shouldn't talk against the Preventers...I am one now..."

"Really?  Wow!  That's awesome!  Do you leave near by?  We can go for coffee just like in the old times!"

Kiara smiled and nodded.

"Hum, I don't want to brake this tearful reunion, but who the hell are you?" asked Duo in a low dangerous voice.  Talon suddenly felt like he'd better be six foot underneath earth then face Duo right now.  Luckily for him, Kiara came to his rescue:

"Duo, minna, this is Andrew Joshua Talon.  We were in the same dorm back at the university.  Just like you Duo, his big mouth put him in trouble and if it wasn't for my good negotiations skills, well, I'm not sure he would be alive!"

Hearing that, Duo relaxed and Talon let himself blush.   

"Well, I wasn't that bad", said Talon.  "Anyway, what you guys would like, it's on the house!"

Once Talon left with their orders, Kiara lean towards Relena and whispered in her ear:

"You know Relena, this guy had for you the biggest crush I ever seen!"

(AN:Arrrggggg!!!!  Musey, get the hell out of my keyboard!!!  This is MY fic....and you have no control over it....Muahahahahaha.....errr....hum....ok.....***grabs Musey by the collar and throw her into the Muse's Hell......hehehehe...ok on to the fic again.....) 

Relena blushed:

"Well....he's cute...and look like a nice guy....please don't tell Heero...it's better for Talon's life" she said with a wink.

"Here you go", interrupted Talon, back with their drinks.  "And I brought two of your friends, they were searching for you."

Then Talon leaned down and whispered to Kiara:

"I know what happened.  After what we went through together, I think I deserve an explanation..."

Kiara closed her eyes and dropped her head down.  She could feel Duo's burning gaze on her, as well as Heero's.  She sighted in defeat:

"Yes, in fact you do...  I swear I'll tell you everything over a coffee one day..."

Talon nodded and left the table as Hilde and Bruce joined them.

"Hi everybody!"

Kiara leaned over Heero and asked:

"Who the hell invited those two suckers?"

"I don't know and if I found out, I'm killing that person..." answered coldly the Japanese pilot.

"Kiara?"

The dark blond turned toward her name:

"Mmm, yeah?

"Well...What happened between you and that guy, Talon?" asked Duo with an expression that Kiara never saw on Duo until this moment.

"Nothing very important...hey! I know!  Why don't we play a drinking game?  Like I've never...?" said Kiara, trying to change the subject.

"Seems to me like a stupid idea onna", said the Chinese pilot while taking place at the table with Sally.

"Oh come on Wufei, loosen up a bit...It won't kill you to have fun" replied his brown haired girlfriend.

"Well, that's fine with me.  Is everyone ok with the idea?"asked Quatre.  Heero and Trowa quietly nodded as the girls cheered with Relena and Dorothy blushing.

"I guess I have no choices then."

"What?  Are you afraid we can dig up some good dirt on ya Wuffie?"

"I have nothing to hide Maxwell...not like you I suppose...",Duo slyly smiled, "...and well, I've never had an A+ at school" finished Wufei.  At this statement, Relena, Heero Quatre, Kiara and, at everyone's surprise, Duo took a sip of their drinks.

"What???  The braided baka???  No way!!!"

"What?  I'm pretty good at school.  I got an A+ in religious sciences.  Hell, I was raised in a church, it was cake for me" proudly said the American pilot.  Everyone chuckled and it was now Bruce turn.

"Hum...I've never had sex with someone sitting at this table."

"What???  You haven't slept with Hilde???" shouted Sally.  Hilde blushed and replied:

"Well, it didn't happened yet..."

Kiara gave Duo a side looked to see him looking down at his beer, jaw tightened.  He sighted and lifted his bottle to his lips, and Kiara mimicked his gesture, making Quatre choked on his own sip.

"Kiara?  I think you have some explanations to do..."

"Well...hum...yeah...you see..."

"We were sex buddies in high school before I dated Hilde" admitted Duo with yet another proud grin, as he put his arm around Kiara's shoulders.

"Sex buddies?" asked an confused Relena, as she put down her own vodka cranberrie.

"You have never heard of sex buddies before, Miss Relena" said Dorothy with a hint of red on her cheeks.

"Yes...but...I have never heard of this...I thought I was your best friend!" the former Queen of the world said to Kiara.

"And you still are, but we wanted to keep it secret..." plainly answered Kiara.  She meet Hilde's gaze and saw an hint of jalousy.  The former Oz soldier was about to say something when Sally interrupted her:

"Hum, hum, may I bring to your attention that Quatre choked on his sip, meaning that he drank as well as Kiara..."  Her intentions worked, and everyone's attention was drew towards the blushing SandRock pilot.

"Well...yeah...hum..."

"Actually, that's my fault," Catherine finally said.  "I admit I have a thing for blonds..."  She winked and kissed Quatre on the cheek, making him blush even more (AN: if it's possible! ^_~).  The Arabian blond anxiously looked at Trowa, who first lifted an eyebrow, and smiled as he took Dorothy in his arms, to everyone's surprise.

"Well, now that there is nothing left to hide..." softly said Dorothy as she cuddled herself against the HeavyArms pilot.  Kiara smiled at the newly exposed couples, and secretly wished that she could be that happy in her life.  'Yeah right...asking for the moon would be easier...'

**************************************************

Nue-chan:  Ok, this chapter is not over, but I wanted to post it anyway, 'cause it's been a while since I have updated.  I promise the rest of it will come very soon.  Thanks for your patience!!

Nue-chan:  Please, review...


End file.
